roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
1st Party Race Changes
The following changes are made to how certain Paizo races work in Roatera. Aasimar / Tiefling Aasimars and Tieflings can select the variant heritages. They may also trade out their spell-like ability for one of the options presented in Table: Variant Aasimar Abilities and Table: Variant Tiefling Abilities respectively. If a player selects an ability score bonus, it replaces one of the ability score bonuses they are granted already (physical ability scores replace the physical ability score bonus, and mental replace the mental one granted by the base race). This eliminates the Fiendish Heritage feat. Aasimar cannot take options 99 or 100; Tieflings cannot take option 100. Android Add the following feature to the Android: Type: '''Humanoid (Construct Subtype) The 3rd party favored class bonuses listed on this page are allowed for classes that are also approved for play with the exception of Shaman. Instead, they must select a shaman spell not a witch spell. Androids are able to psychic cast spells. Alternate Racial Traits: '''Nanite Affinity: Android sorcerers with the Nanite bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This racial trait replaces nanite surge. Anomaly: Sometimes, a particularly volatile soul can overwhelm the technology of an android body, making the resulting individual subject to emotions, and greatly so. Anomalous androids suffer a –2 racial penalty on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects, emotion effects, and fear effects but can gain the benefits of morale bonuses and suffer no penalty on Sense Motive checks. Additionally, Bluff and Sense Motive are always class skills for them. This racial trait modifies constructed and replaces logical. Astomoi Telepathic Sense is also treated as Blindsight Dhampir Jiang-Shi-Born (Ru-Shi): +2 Str, +2 Int, –2 Dex Vetala-Born (Ajibachana): +2 Dex, +2 Int, –2 Wis Drow Drow inquisitors can select the following favored class bonus Inquisitor Add +1/3 to the number of rounds per day the inquisitor can use the bane ability. The inquisitor gains no benefit from this selection until they gain the bane ability at 5th level. (Source JBE:BoHRC) Ganzi Ganzi Kineticists can select the following favored class bonus Kineticist Add 1/5 of an Extra Wild Talent feat that must be spent on a void element wild talent. Gillman Gillman Cavaliers can select the following favored class bonus Cavalier Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy checks and Ride checks. Kitsune Kitsune who select the Keen Kitsune alternate racial trait use Intelligence to determine the DC of Kitsune Magic, as well as the Magical Tail feat. All third party alternate racial traits by Everyman Gaming for Kitsune are approved except the following: All variant heritages Affable Many kitsune are warmly cordial and easy to converse with. A kitsune with this racial trait gains a +1 racial bonus on any two of the following skills; Bluff, Diplomacy, or Knowledge (local). Alternatively they may choose only to gain a +1 racial bonus to one of the listed skills but also treat it as a class skill. This racial trait replaces agile. Kitsune Chakra Natural Finesse Shifting Mind Kobold Kobolds have access to an alternate stat array: +2 DEX +2 WIS -2 STR Skinwalker Skinwalkers have received extensive updates, which can be found here. Category:1st Party Changes Category:Race